Boone Wiseman
Boone Wiseman is Penn Zero's friend, part-time wise man and student in Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. Background Boone is the brains of the group and the one with the common sense, despite it being a bit warped to normal reason. His parents are also part-time heroes. He use to have a severe form of Hydrophobia until he realized that he can swim and fear of speaking to audiences until is was suggested that he imagine the audience in their underpants. Boone is easily distracted with other tasks, very lazy and unreliable but in the end he can get the job done, for example in the episode "Totally into Your Body", he accidentally took Penn's space on the teleporter and became the mission hero. He was able to save the day by studying the books in the sub and save Penn Zero from a deadly virus. Phyiscal Appearence Boone is tall and broad with brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black baseball cap with the bill pointed backward, and he has braces. He also wears a sleeveless shirt with pale green stripes, camouflage cargo shorts, and black flip-flops. Relationships Penn Zero Boone easily says that he loves his best friend, and they have a great time goofing off with each other. Sometimes they don't get along as well, like when they're competing for the Princess's love in "That Purple Girl". Or when Penn gets upset at him in "The Fast and the Floor Rugs" and calls him a load, upsetting Boone, but recognizing some truth in Penn's words, he tricks Rippen and speedily thinks of a trick to save Penn from being annihilated. Constantly, Boone warmly accepts Penn's apologies and makes amends if he needs to. He is thankful for how much Penn believes in him when Boone has to face his fears. Just as Penn is always helping him, Boone gives Penn advice once in a while and cares for his safety and success. Sashi Kobayashi Being friends with Sashi, Boone is easily scared by her aggression, but he likes spending time with her. However, his easygoing and passionate personality sometimes clashes with Sashi's no-nosense and very driven personality. He accuses her of being mean and finds her annoyance with him and Penn aggravating in "The Princess Most Fair". When Sashi laments she feels left out of Penn and Boone's close bond, however, Boone injects that she makes them a great team of three. In "Flurgle Burgle", Boone blames Sashi for Penn's fusion with the Flurgle, but as soon as he realizes how bad she feels about the situation, he reassures her that everyone makes mistakes sometimes. He genuinely cares for her, telling Penn about Sashi's parents not knowing her true job and teaming up with him to make her a congratulatory Flurgle cake. Rippen Boone sees Rippen as an enemy, but he mostly isn't terrified of him. Instead, he'll comment on Rippen's choices and sometimes makes fun of him. He even tricks him in "The Fast and the Floor Rugs" by encouraging him to mess up his three wishes, the third wish's failure saving Penn from being annihilated. Rippen revealing that he actually is very fond of Pigoilet in "The Princess Most Fair" pleases Boone, yet is disappointed that Rippen won't change his grade. Principal Larry While Larry is Boone's enemy, Boone and Larry get along well and, when together, often bounce off of each other's zany personality and thoughts. In "Flurgle Burgle", he is surprised at how powerful Larry's kick is and criticizes Larry's choice in adding a second row of chairs, finding Rippen and Larry's disagreement over it amusing in "The Bewildering Bout of the Astounding Automatons". Trivia *As revealed in "North Pole Down", Boone takes a drama class. *In "Chicken or Fish?", it's revealed that he is afraid of water, though he gets over it in the same episode. *As revealed in "Defending the Earth", he is afraid of speaking in public. *He loves making art of Pigoilet, making a painting of it in "Cereal Criminals" and creating a clay figure and magic carriage (while in Musical Fairytale World) in "The Princess Most Fair". *Boone's musical taste includes classic rock and metal, though he enjoys anything with soul. *In "Totally into Your Body", he takes on a mission as the hero due to an accident on the zap platform. **In the same episode, he is also revealed to be able to play the keytar. Same as the character of Disney XD is Randy Cunningham from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. *In "Flurgle Burgle", Sashi points out that Boone, like Penn, has parents who are part-time heroes, though unlike Penn's parents, they are not trapped in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. *In "Save the Worlds", Boone can be seen singing the song with the same name while in the Musical Fairy Tale World. *In "A Tale of Two Wizards", Boone reveals that he is allergic to Griffin. Gallery Penn Zero poster.jpg Boone the Play writer.png Boone Supreme Council of the Courts.png Boone as a Beaver.png Boone as a Monster.png Football Boone.png Boone a Wizard.png Boone the reindeer.png Boone as a Wisemen.png Boone a Doctor.png Boone Gym Uniform.png Boone a Green Man.png Boone as a stuff animal.png Boone cleaning himself.png Boone Psychic.png Boone the Genie.png Boone a Alien.png Boone Manager.png Boone Zombie.png Boone Police Commisioner.png Boone the Explorier.png Boone Vampire Slayer.png Boone Fairy God Mother.png Doctor Boone.png Cupcake (boone).png Maid Boone.png Boone Cuteling.png Boone Barbarian Wizard.png Boone as Q.png Whale Boat Boone.png Boone Ship Computer.png Stewert Stilish.png Boone The Inventor.png Bonnie's Ghost.png Papyron Prince Boone.png Boone Peaceful Villager.png Boone Senshi.jpg 475039800.jpg 59d.jpg 486009848.jpg 140293_0059.jpg 486009876.jpg DFb1ekBXcAAKfvq.jpg Boone Training Suit.png Boone Mech.png Basil.png Basil 1.png At the End of the Worlds - Sashi, Boone and Penn.jpg Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Genies Category:Clowns Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Deer Category:Beavers Category:Fairies Category:Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Police officers Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dragons Category:Servants Category:Toys Category:Students Category:Zombies Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Owls Category:Whales Category:Boats Category:Spirits Category:Inventors Category:Plants Category:Crustaceans Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users